


Hope

by Svokat2542



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svokat2542/pseuds/Svokat2542
Summary: What were Sevro thoughts as everybody else believed Darrow dead?





	Hope

 

My emotions were still going on a rollercoaster.

I had been so sure for the whole time …., even when all the rest had just given up and accepted his death so fucking easily. How to explain I just had had that gut feeling this could not be the end of him. So fucking sure I would see his beautiful eyes again, full of tormented thoughts behind the stoic mask. So sure, he still needed me. So sure, he was calling me to help him.

It had been a horrible time. The darkest in my so far dark life. The void inside my heart unbearable as time had passed and nothing real had proved me right. The anger and frustration increasing as I had stepped into Ares, a role I was never supposed to lead but that had helped me get the information I so desperately had required. Everything for Darrow. No matter what. Above all the complains, my orders to be followed after heated discussions long into the night in our secret lair. Countless long and tiresome nights and subsequent days. And all that time, my fears escalating as time was running from my fingers, every day nearer to the dreadful end I so much feared. Him dead was just not a possibility anymore. Not to me. Never.

Until it had happened. Until all my efforts and stubbornness had paid its reward. The Reaper was alive. I felt anger and relief, both overwhelming me. Anger, because for a whole year he had been held hostage at that beast mercy, because for a whole year he had been tortured by the Jackal. Relief because he was alive and, whatever the pain he had endured, there was still hope. For me, for all of us, for him.

And the immense happiness once we got him back, once I could touch him once more. A break of the man he had been. His skin pale and dull, dark blue coloured where the tubes had pushed inside to kept him in a joke of a living state, always in the brink of death. His hair a mess, his body emaciated and a ghost of the person I cared more than my own life. But still, his gold heart beating like the one of a lion, always unstoppable, always brave although everything.

_Ave Imperator_! You better run, Jackal, we are coming!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfiction request from one of our readers. Hope it was within expectations *-*


End file.
